


Never Let Them See

by arisu16



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley hides her tears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Them See

Never let them see you cry.  
Never let them know it hurts.  
Stand up and pull it together.  
Flash them all a grin.  
Paint it big and bright.  
Hold that sadness in.  
Don't let it drag you down.  
They'll think your strong.  
but they won't know you're broken.  
Never let them see you cry.  
Never let them know it hurts.  
Stand tall and flash a smile.


End file.
